Eight forgotten things about us
by Sacaly Amroma
Summary: Un recueil de huit OS(bon, vu la longueur, ce sont plutôt des drabbles) sur huit couples/personnages pas assez utilisés à mon goût. En tant que bisounours, j'éspére garder le K .
1. chibi DenNor

Hello! Le premier drabble concerne mon OTP(DenNor, pour celles/ceux qui doutent encore) pendant leurs période Viking. Considérez qu'ils ont 11/12 ans.

156 mots. Enjoy~

* * *

Lukas soupira. Son idiot de cousin avait encore fait des siennes et maintenant ils étaient perdus sur ce caillou glacé qu'était le Groenland. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter la proposition de Mathias d'aller se promener, il le savait mais le sourire que l'autre lui avait fait était juste irrésistible. Denmark n'avait même pas demandé la permission en plus, du coup ils avaient du se faufiler hors du campement sans se faire voir par un guerrier. Ou pire, une guerrière(1). Leurs rois devaient s'inquiéter(2). L'incarnation de la Norvège frissonna en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient subir en rentrant. Les étoiles avaient intérêt d'être belles, sinon il arracherait une à une les dents du danois pour ne plus jamais voir ce sourire isolent qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

Le blond à la hache sourit et pointât le ciel du doigt. Une aurore boréale. Cette nuisance danoise n'avait pas qu'un beau sourire, il avait de la chance aussi.

* * *

1= J'ai lu quelque part que le tiers des armes vikings retrouvées appartenait à des femmes. En plus avec le mythe des Valkyries…Les filles devaient être badass.

2=Par roi, j'entends chef de guerre élu. Donc il y a celui de Norge et celui de Denmark.


	2. HongIce

Hello! Un HongIce pour continuer sur ma lancé et vous souhaité une bonne rentré! Merci aux lecteurs/revieweurs, ça fait plaisir.

On m'a signalé que les chefs vikings s'appelaient "Jarl" et pas roi, mea culpa.

160mots. Enjoy~

* * *

Emil respira un grand coup, pleinement satisfait. Kaoru avait raison, tout c'était très bien passé. Le dîner de rencontre entre leurs familles respective n'avait pas tourné au pugilat. Denmark s'était bien comporté, Berwald et lui ne s'était pas battus, Tino l'avait soutenu moralement et Lukas n'avait pas fait de remarque désobligeante à qui que ce soit. Bon, Mathias ne comptait pas. Son frère un peu trop possessif avait parlé magie avec England et avait même souri à Yao. L'islandais ne remercierait jamais assez le danois pour le travail psychologique qu'il avait effectué sur Norge, celui-ci acceptait enfin sa relation avec Hong-Kong. Pas Kaoru en lui-même, mais au-moins il n'essayait plus de le castrer quand il le voyait et ça, c'était un gros progrés.

Pendant qu'Iceland pensait, le brun se glissa derrière son petit ami, le pris par la taille et lui mordilla délicatement le cou avant de le plaquer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent mon ange. »

* * *

Hum, je suis pas sur que l'on soit toujours en K(plus)...passons.


	3. Micro-nations

Aujourd'hui les (turbulentes) micro-nations. Je crois qu'à la base, c'était un SuFin avec Ladonia et Sealand. Mais bon,...

Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas, le genre est Humor/Friendship/Family. Avec de petit sous-entendu, mais les bisousnours peuvent continué de me suivre.

379mots, c'est plus long que tout ce que j'ai écrit.

* * *

_Suite à la réception de plaintes de la part de plusieurs nations par leurs tuteurs respectifs, les micros-nations suivantes : Sealand, Wy, Kugelmugel et Ladonia s'engagent à respecter les 10 conditions suivantes. Tout non-respect des règles entrainera une expulsion des meetings internationaux d'un mois, une semaine de travail d'intérêts généraux supervisés par Russia pendant laquelle les repas seront préparés par England. Et pas de dessert pour un petit moment._

1) Les frères baltes ne sont pas des pleurnichards. Plusieurs éléments de leurs histoires respectives les ont rendus craintifs, nuance. Et Russia n'aime pas que l'on embête ses victimes préférées alors garder vos réflexions pour vous.

2) Il ne faut pas tenté de voler la barrette de Norvège, l'écharpe de Russie ou n'importe quel autre objet que vous savez appartenir à une nation. Mais surtout ses deux là. La prochaine fois, Scotland ne pourra pas vous sauver d'une affreuse malédiction.

3) Les micro-nations citées ne proposeront pas de « devenir un » avec Russia ou France. Si elles le font, elles en assumeront les conséquences.

4) Sealand et Ladonia ne doivent pas se référer à Finland comme « maman ». Finland est un homme, peut importe ce que dit Berwald.

5) Même si leurs prescriptions sont similaires, il ne faut pas échanger les lunettes de Canada et d'America. Matthew risque d'aller chercher sa crosse de hockey et personne ne veut avoir affaire a Dark!Canada.

6) Gilbird et Mr. Puffin ne sont pas dressés pour servir de pigeons voyageur entre les nations. Même si oui, ils peuvent le faire.

7) Il ne faut pas échanger le décaféiné de Féliciano avec l'expresso de Lovino. Ludwig aimerait dormir et Lovino est insupportable sans sa dose de café.

8) Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à prononcer le mot « armada » devant Spain. Même si sa réaction est drôle et qu'England vous y encourage. Lovino ne sera pas content du tout.

9) Les space-cake ne sont pas des gâteaux de l'espace. Vous ne devez en aucun cas les accepter de la part de Pays-Bas, Canada ou même de Denmark.

10) Pour la énième fois, parler de Florida en tant que « région vitale » d'America n'est pas une bonne idée. Même si cela fait rire Alfred. Quand on ne comprend pas on ne parle pas.

* * *

J'ai un faible pour la 8. Oh Antonio... Je retenterais un SuFin.


	4. Micro-nations, la suite

Oh mon dieu merci c'est les vacances! (Enfin pour moi, pauvre zone A qui a encore cours pendant 2semaines...et pauvres gens à la fac.)

Je sais pas comment introduire cet OS(673 mots, on se rapproche de la barre symbolique des 1000mots!) mais sachez que c'est la suite direct du précédent. Les micro-nations m'inspirent beaucoup...

Tout à Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

Les enfants, nous sommes fiers de vous. Vous avez scrupuleusement respecté les règles que nous avons établies ensemble. Et vous avez même arrêté de jouer à « posons du gui au dessus de couple improbable pour voir si les nations respectent la tradition, même si ce n'est pas Noël». America et France n'ont vraiment pas apprécié que leur « petit Mattie adoré si mignon, si innocent et doux, si gentil et timide » embrasse Gilbert à pleine bouche en plein meeting. Par contre, Elizaveta et Kiku vous remercies de votre contribution à leur collection de photos yaoi. D'ailleurs, vous devriez aller dire merci à Nihon pour avoir plaider votre cause auprès d'Angleterre, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas subi de mauvais sorts.

Conscient que vous ne le faites pas exprès et que vous voulez juste vous amusez, voici dix nouvelles choses qui vous sont désormais interdites. N'oubliez pas qu'Ivan serait Ra-vi de vous accueillir deux ou trois semaines chez lui. En parlant de visites à d'autres nations, samedi vous devez diner chez Arthur avec Alfred, Francis et Matthew, pour vous faire pardonner votre petite farce comme les nations polies et responsables que vous êtes. J'espère pour vous que Francis fera la cuisine ou au pire qu'Alfred apportera de la nourriture de Fast-food. Mais on vous avoue que c'est plutôt mal-barré. Prenez du spasfon, serrez les dents et comportez vous comme les micro-nations bien éduquées que vous êtes.

1-N'allez pas dire à Ivan que Belarussia est très belle en robe de mariée. Ça se retournera contre les baltiques tôt ou tard et on ne peut pas infliger ça à ses trois pauvres garçons.

2-Iceland n'est pas attirer par Kaoru Wang, peut importe ce que dit l'oiseau pervers, même si oui, il est bien placé pour savoir. Germany vous fait dire que l'on n'a pas besoin de deux grands frères surprotecteurs maîtrisant les arts-martiaux ou la magie noire aux meeting internationaux, c'est déjà assez le bazar comme ça.

3-"Su-san" n'est pas une mauvaise prononciation du prénom féminin "Susanne", quoi qu'en dise Denmark. Sealand et Ladonia, Berwald tiens à vous précisez que c'est Tino votre maman. Souvenez-vous quand même que vous n'avez pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Enfin, on dit ça pour vous…mais Tino vise quand même très bien, alors attention.

4- Les enfants, il faut que vous sachiez que l'on ne juge pas un peuple à sa nation et une nation à son peuple. C'est important pour vos (éventuelles) futures relations internationales. Les américains ne sont pas tous des idiots en surpoids, les français des pervers et surtout une majorité des polonais n'est pas un travesti dingue de rose. Tenez le vous pour dit.

5- Le best-seller indien le plus vendu de tout les temps n'est pas le Kâma-Sûtra. Et vous êtes trop jeune pour le lire. N'essayer pas de le chercher dans les bibliothèques des autres nations, on les a prévenus et ils les ont cachés.

6-Vous ne devez pas vous référé à Australia comme « WikiLeaks ». Ca énerve America.

7-Le correcteur orthographique ne transforme pas « Vash » en « Cash », c'est une rumeur lancée par trois idiots pervers et immature.

8-Wy, Japan et Hongrie seront très heureux de te compter parmi les membres de leurs groupes yaoi, tes aquarelles de Australia et New-Zealand en pleine action les ont impressionnées, mais tu es définitivement trop jeune pour ce genre d'activités culturelles.

9- Le Black-Metal nordique n'est pas une musique appropriée pour une présentation power-point. Refaites un coup pareil à Iceland et Lukas vous enfermera dans une église au fin fond de la Norvège et y mettra le feu en écoutant un morceau. (c'est faux, Finland et Denmark ne le laisserons jamais faire)

10-Les nations asiatiques sont douées en arts-martiaux, elles les ont inventés. Les, je cite « _mouvements ninja spécials_ du gang des micro-nations » ne marchent donc pas sur elles. Ni sur personne d'autre, faut le préciser.

PS :… Les micro-nations ne forment pas un gang. Et ont dit des mouvements ninja spéciaux, parlez correctement.

* * *

La vanne sur le correcteur automatique est véridique, ce truc me ferra toujours mourir de rire...

Et celle sur "Su-san", c'est un même.

Je n'ai rien contre le Metal, j'apprécie même certain groupe comme _Finntroll_, _DragonForce_ ou encore _Celesty_. Mais faut avouer que c'est parfois excessif...

_CrazyMystery_, ton SuFin arrive c'est promis!

Bisous-sucre-et-sirops!


End file.
